Part Two: Wicked Hearts
December 26, 1765 Viktor '''speaks with '''Maria Theresa '''about '''Versailles '''suspecting that '''Francois '''poisoned the King and tells him to find out the true cause of '''Louis XV's '''death and will not marry her daughter to a country where her throne can be taken from her. '''December 30, 1765 Chateau de Versailles Intro: ' ''"Le roi est mort, longue vie au roi!" The devastating words that echo through every corner and hall, the words on the tip of the tongue of the nobility and servants, and the words that announced the death of King Louis XV on Christmas Eve. The kings heir, the Dauphin Louis-Ferdianand, is now King Louis XVI. Most believe a younger king will bring refreshing changes that the monarchy desperately needs and bring France to a better era. But some aren't deceived and believe he will be just like his predecessors.. Low voices, seas of black silk, and nobles leaving in droves to the Basilica de Saint-Denis, can only mean one thing. Today is the Kings funeral. The King's poisoning death is the topic on many courtiers lips. The Royal Guard are now investigating who the traitor, or traitors, could be... '''Charles '''and '''Jeanne '''argue about if they should keep the window curtains closed or not. '''Charles '''agrees to keep them open in the morning and they both leave for the funeral. '''Lucille '''takes a basket of clothing to the laundry room '''Rene '''holds his niece '''Annette '''and looks after his nephew '''Sebastian Louis '''gets wasted in his apartments. '''Guy '''is in his office tired. He leaves and calls for '''Lucille '''who had dropped a cloth. '''Lucille '''asks '''Guy '''if she can help him. '''Guy '''gets the cloth and told '''Lucille '''she dropped it in the hall and apologies. '''Lucille '''thanks him and asked if he is feeling all right '''Guy '''told her to be on her way and leaves '''Celine '''goes to the kitchens '''Guy '''bumps into '''Celine '''and excuses himself. '''Celine '''says it was she who bumped into him and offers to get him something to eat. '''Guy '''accepted and asked '''Celine '''for her name '''Celine '''said her name and asked him the same and moved out of the hall into the kitchen '''Guy '''said his name and asked how long '''Celine '''has been in the palace '''Celine '''says long enough to recognize his name and says she owes him another pastry. '''Guy '''tells her to keep it and he can not stay long. '''Celine '''offered a warm drink. '''Guy '''waits and then pours '''Celine '''drink and asked if she has family here. '''Celine '''thanks '''Guy '''and says she has a sister '''Lucille '''and asks the same. '''Guy '''says his mother and his father died of the winter plague when he was younger of winter plague. '''Celine '''says his mother must be proud of him and his father would be too and asks if he sees his mother odten. '''Guy '''says he sees her often and it's only family they can trust now. '''Celine '''agrees especially the way people talk about those whom they know nothing about. She gives '''Guy '''a bag of Christmas cookies and tells him it's for him and his mother. '''Lea '''is awaken by her ladies and gets ready for the funeral and she left for the funeral. '''Guy '''thanks '''Celine '''and kisses her hand and wishes her a fine morning and leaves. '''Francois '''leaves for the funeral '''Victoire '''and '''Henriette '''talk about the bread riots in '''Paris '''while they leave the laundry room '''Celine '''stares out the kitchen window. '''Guy '''walks into the '''Guard Antechamber '''and asks '''Henri '''for reports and is told that there is still nothing. He says that '''Louis XV '''died of hemlock and gives '''Guy '''a paper with suspects. Then says he has a theory about '''Henriette '''and '''Victoire '''and '''Charles '''and that he has a bad feeling about '''Charles.Guy 'allows '''Henri '''to question '''Victoire '''and '''Henriette '''after the funeral. '''Guy '''leaves to go to the funeral. '''Charles '''goes to the funeral. '''Isabelle '''is getting ready for the funeral. '''Laurent '''asked if she is all right and where she got her diamond necklace and tells him it was a gift and tells him they should be going. '''Celine '''goes to the stables and feeds a horse. '''Guy '''watches the funeral and thinks. '''Charles '''watches the funeral. '''Lea '''watches the funeral. '''Therese '''watched the funeral '''Rene '''walked to the stables and hears other stable hands talking about '''Louis XV's '''death and gets nervous. '''Guy '''starts to leave the funeral and see '''Charles '''and '''Jeanne '''and tells a guard to tell '''Henri '''to search '''Charles's '''apartments. '''Charles '''left the cathedral with '''Jeanne '''while worrying. '''Henri '''gets his orders and goes to '''Charles's '''apartments and orders his men to search the room. He sits at a chair and starts drinking the tea on the table (THAT'S NOT YOURS HENRI!!!!!!!!!)) '''Charles '''finds '''Henri '''in his room and is '''PISSED '''and asks what the hell he was doing. '''Henri '''greets '''Charles '''and tells him he is Lieutenant Fosse and tells '''Charles '''he is heading an investigation and it shouldn't take up too much time. '''Charles '''asks if '''Henri '''if he is going to tell him what the investigation is for or if he supposed to figure that out himself '''Henri '''ignores his questions and says it's a small investigation and says he has questions for '''Victoire '''and '''Henriette. ' '''Victoire '''and '''Henriette '''enter soon after and '''Charles '''tells them about '''Henri '''and he leaves with '''Jeanne. Henri '''tells one of his men to guard the door and asks for '''Victoire '''and '''Henriette's '''names '''Victoire '''tells '''Henri '''both of their names. '''Henriette '''leaves and '''Victoire '''asks what type of questions. '''Jeanne '''waits in the hall with '''Charles '''and says she is worried and '''Charles '''says it will be fine '''Henri '''asks '''Victoire '''to have a seat and asks how long she has been in service to '''Charles Victoire '''sits down and says about five years now and if '''Charles '''is suspect for anything. '''Henri '''says he is and is everyone and tells '''Victoire '''that '''Louis XV '''was murdered. Then asks for her age, if her family still lives and where she is from. (Henri is going to regret telling Victoire that. Pro tip: If you don't want Charles to know something don't tell it to anyone in his inner circle because they '''will tell him) Victoire '''tells '''Henri '''she is 22 and from '''Calais '''where her father lives. Then tells him that on Christmas Eve she and her sister helped '''Jeanne '''get ready for the '''Christmas Eve Ball and they played cards until it was over. Neither of them left the apartments on that day. Henri 'asks what the winning hand of the card game. '''Victoire '''says she thinks she played a queen of spades but it was a while ago. '''Henri '''tells '''Victoire '''to stay where she was and tells the man guarding the door to get '''Henriette. ' '''Henriette '''is brought inside. '''Henri '''asks who won the card game. '''Henriette '''said '''Victoire 'Jeanne '''and '''Charles '''wait ousdie. '''Henri '''thanks '''Jeanne '''and '''Charles '''for their compliance and wishes them a pleasant afternoon. '''Charles '''tells '''Henri '''to wish nothing was stolen for all of their sakes and goes back into his apartment. He tells '''Jeanne '''to tell him if anything is stolen or broken and went to his room and throws up from stress '''Henri '''get back to the Guards Rooms and asks for his men to empty their pockets. Finds nothing stolen and goes into '''Guy's '''office and told '''Guy '''nothing was found. '''Guy '''tells him to keep an eye on '''Charles '''and those he associates with. '''Henri '''suggests of spies, '''Guy '''eventually agrees if he can find someone. '''Henri '''leaves. '''Louis XVI '